xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Saith89
Quest Pages Currently adding pages for each quest. Its a very slow process (almost painfully so...). Right now im working on the Colony 9 Quests. I write each article at the same time as I do each quest, so I can be as accurate as possible (I'm a bit of a perfectionist). Saith89 10:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not writing prerequisites for each quest because trying to find out all the prerequisites for each quest would slow my progress tremendously. If the quest is not appearing for you try talking to other named people in the area, or try doing other quests in the area to raise your affinity with the locals. If the quest still doesn't appear for you, you may not be far enough in the main story yet, or you have gone to far and the quest has expired (I will point out if a quest can expire, and when). I have also stopped adding little details (Like monster levels and where to find them, I think such information should just be on the monster's page anyhow) because that was also slowing me down and i want to get all the quest pages up first, then it will be easier for people to ask for help with a quest or add information on a quest. Saith89 05:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) i will try to fill all the "summary" quest pages for the other locations the next days...btw nice work with all the detailled quest pages Mr.Panic666 13:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Decided im going to skip ahead and do the Alcamoth and other timed quests so i get the Mechonis Core done, that will make it a bit easier for me to write quests chains (it can sometimes be a bit difficult to know if one quest is really nessesary for another quest to appear). Well i was going to skip ahead, but then remembered a Frontier Village quest that involves going to Alcamoth *sigh*, so i'm going back to the slow way of doing things to make sure i dont skip any other timed quests i may have forgotten. I am skipping the Colony 6 quests for now though, I don't beleive any of them are timed, and ill have to reload a save game alot to make sure I cover all the different branches of quests there. Saith89 14:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The Art Pics Finished adding icons for all of the Arts in the character pages. It is the biggest edit on any wiki I'v ever done. Took awhile to get them all together and crop them into individual files, but I think they turned out rather well. I'm only missing the less important Arts, such as Shulk's first Talent Art (before he gets the Monado). Saith89 11:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, nice work on the arts. How long did it take you? Doom636 23:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) about 6 hours, could do it faster now that i know what to do. took 14 screen shots (2 per character), then i just had to crop them all. used Paint.net to make the edges transparent. Wasn't really hard, just very tedius. I want to add more, but the game is so large, its a bit overwelming to decide what add (and keep it all organized). Saith89 04:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Adminship You seem to be a valid contributor, so I have given you admin rights. Please make sure you have read the rules. Good luck :) —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 19:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Meh. It doesn't really matter anyway. You're a good contributor and this wiki needs more admins since I don't really work on it. —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 02:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC)